Triskelle/Future
This is what happens in Triskelle's Future, after Twilight and Shadow. Future Prologue (WARNING; CONTAINS SPOLIERS FOR TWILIGHT AND SHADOW) After Twilight and Shadow, Freezeland becomes a state in the USA. Triskelle is happy the final battle has came, and the prohecy has been fufilled. Since the prophecy was completed, the elemental amulets had fufilled their purpose and simply ceased from existence. High Penguins were rebuilding their society, and were finally accepted, after a hundred years of strife and exile. They became an official species of penguin, and the Department of Mythological Creatures was dissolved. The silmarils ceased to exist as well, and the Two Trees bloomed. Though it seemed all was well, some remnants of Malcur's followers remained. Out of grief of Lasarlyn's sacrifice of her life to save the world, Triskelle went into exile. He went by the name Ailín Caiseal, and changed his appearance completely. Triskelle dyed his feathers a pale yellow, wore his hair in a different style (and also dyed it dirty blonde), changed his eye colour to a golden. He also adopted a British accent, and ued a growth potion to grow three centimetres. Ailín was supposedly born in 1640, and has been the age 23 since the 1700's, due to a aging defect. His father was a scholar, and Ailín is a doctor. ---- In early 2013, the remnant followers of Malcur started abducting random penguins. Police came to the conclusion that they were eaten by a wild animal. Turns out, High Penguins were abducting lowers and using a magic potion to turn them immortal. Doesn't sound that bad, right? Actually, it is, High penguins call immortality a curse. Not being able to live a normal life, forced to suffer through every age, time, and hardship. It's unimaginably dreadful. 2013-2020 You should see the doctor. It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around. ---- June, 2013: "Thank you for joining our staff, Doctor.." "Caiseal. Ailín Caiseal." Triskelle said. (Pronounced AL-AWN) "Well, Doctor Caiseal, you have your first assignment here at the South Pole City hospital. As you know, the Margatian Flu has been sweeping the nation, the worst outbreak since the 1920's. We need you to treat the most urgent patients. We are low on supplies and staff, so we (and the patients) are relying on what we have." Said the head Doctor. Ailín waddled into the treatment room and looked at the patiets. He hadn't seen a flu this bad in about 90 years. They were dieing. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that Eachann was alone in the world, he knew what to do. "There's only one thing I can do; there is not enough vaccine. They will never forgive me. I may save them from death, but the treatment is far worse." He thought to himself. Ailín took out a syringe. He cleaned a patch of his feathers and took a few CC's of blood out. He looked down at the name on the hospital band. Eibhlín (pronounced AYE-LEEN) Carpenter. Cringing, he hesitently places the needle into her one of her veins. Tears came to his eyes. He could never forgive himself. Crying his eyes out, he waddled to her adolescent son, Eachann (pronounced ACH-AN). He did the same to him. Crying so hard, he nearly killed the poor boy because he almost placed the needle too far into his bloodstream. Ailín went home that night, ravaged with guilt. Eachann became his friend. ---- December, 2015: Not long after, in 2015, Ailín and Eachann moved to Club Penguin City, where Ailín treated Eibhlín after a failed deletion attempt spurred by a local gang. Ailín felt compelled to save her life, having already treated her for a broken leg in her adolescence (Triskelle saw a young girl with a broken leg on the side of the road in South Pole City back in the early 00's). They soon fell in love and married. ---- February, 2018: Ailín then turned a young woman named Rose, who was almost deleted by her crazy fiance and his friends, who then left her in the street to dissapear. Later, Rose found a young man named Amluc (not Amluc Riam, Amluc is a very common traditional name) who had been mauled by a Mwa Mwa Penguin. She carried him over 100 kilometres to Ailín to be changed. Around 2019, Mary Ann Whitefoot (Will's grandaughter, who did not get the High Penguin trait) was turned by a bad High Penguin and joined the family, along with James Blackbeak. ---- Sometime in 2019: Ailín's family moves to a small village in Ard Mhaca called Rigaud. 2020-2030 2020 Ailín secretly attends the memorial service of James Erasmus Kwiksilver, an old friend. Ailín has a conversation with Luce for the first time in many years. Category:Stories